An Advanced Super Dimension Switch (simply referred to as ADS) technology, by forming a multi-dimensional electric field with an electric field generated from edges of slit-electrodes in the same plane and an electric field generated between a slit-electrode layer and a plate-electrode layer, enables liquid crystal molecules in all orientations between the slit-electrodes and directly above the electrodes within a liquid crystal cell to rotate, thereby improving work efficiency of the liquid crystal and increasing light transmission efficiency. The image quality of a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) product can be improved by the ADS technology, so as to have advantages such as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, and being free of push mura, etc. In an existing ADS mode liquid crystal display, a common electrode and a pixel electrode are made from a transparent conductor, thereby increasing the aperture ratio and the light transmittance; moreover, a space formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is narrower than a space between the upper and the lower substrates, thus a fringing electric field is formed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode, so that the rotation switching of the liquid crystal molecules occurs in a planar direction parallel to the substrates, thereby improving the light transmission efficiency of the liquid crystal layer.
In order to avoid the influence of a light-shielding region above a data line on the aperture ratio, and to improve the transmittance of a pixel, the prior art provides a pixel structure, as shown in FIG. 1, which removes the light-shielding region above the data line 1, and disposes a strip-like common electrode 2 parallel to the data line 1. One part of the strip-like common electrode 2 is disposed above a pixel electrode 3, while the other part of the strip-like common electrode 2 covers above the data line 1, with a width greater than that of the data line 1. Through covering the data line 1 by the common electrode 2 to suppress the interference of the data line 1 on the electric field for liquid crystal, the adverse influence such as light leakage, etc. can be avoided, thereby improving the transmittance of pixels.
However, the inventors found that, the load on a data line in the pixel structure of the prior art is too much, and the capacitance between the data line and the common electrode covering thereon occupies the largest proportion with respect to the power consumption, causing a significant increase in the overall power consumption of the liquid crystal panel.